It is known that a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device erases data in block units. Depending on configuration, the required time for an erase process operation, specifically the erase verify operation for semiconductor memory devices is increasing along with the increasing capacity of the devices. It would be beneficial to semiconductor memory device performance to reduce the time required for erase process operations, including the erase verify operation.